


Wish

by Paindepice



Series: Du sang et de l'eau [5]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bodyguard Vernon, Demon Jeon Wonwoo, Don’t deal with the devil kid, Gen, Smoking, Vampire Seungkwan, Wonwoo is a demon that grants wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paindepice/pseuds/Paindepice
Summary: There was a place in Soul City, secret and carefully hidden from sight. It was insignificant to many, like a hole in a wall, a place where one's wishes might come true.Seungkwan has one wish in the world: revenge.
Relationships: Implied Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: Du sang et de l'eau [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916506
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Wish

There was a place in Soul City, secret and carefully hidden from sight; it was insignificant to many, like a hole in a wall, a place where one's wishes might come true. Seungkwan had heard of that place more than a few times, had overheard the whispering mouths at court talk of an old demon that granted one's wishes.

If Seungkwan wanted to find him, he'd have to take some risks. Soul City could not be accessed easily; the city was under human reign and entry permits were only granted under very particular circumstances– besides, whoever managed to visit Soul City usually didn't come back alive to tell the rest of the story.

But that didn't discourage Seungkwan from trying it anyway. 

It was a very rainy evening, with grey clouds covering the whole sky and silent rain falling down on the rooftops of the city. Everything he had on himself was saturated with water: his clothes, his skin, his hair… It was a refreshing sensation, in a sense, after having witnessed so much fire and destruction; the rain felt like a healing salve for his crumbling soul.

Seungkwan moved fast, silently jumping from rooftop to rooftop, with the desperation of a starving eagle, not unlike a hawk– looking for something, anything. The sword on his side clanged every time he jumped, the sound of it a painful reminder for Seungkwan of what he had lost. What he had to give up.

The rain was getting worse and worse, but Soul City was still thriving with life. Even a rainy evening like this one could not people from stepping out in the streets with their umbrellas. Seungkwan's grip on the cape on his shoulders became tighter, and as the cold settled down in his bones, he landed on a sidewalk. He began searching for the secret place now on street-level, ignoring the wandering and curious glances he got every time he bumped into someone.

He kept searching for it until the rain settled down, until the moon was high in the sky, until his legs said no more. And that was when he finally found it.

A small door with a tiny sign on top of it, hidden away in a narrow alleyway. Seungkwan raised a bow. It really was a hole in the wall. The door moved when he tried to push it, and when it finally gave in and fully opened, Seungkwan heard a small bell over his head ringing.

Inside it was warm. Aureate light touched his skin and Seungkwan felt immediately less cold as he stepped inside. The place gave the appearance of an ordinary antique shop– Seungkwan noticed the rows of books at the end of the room, the statues, the paintings, the jewelry, and the various paraphernalia for gardening, painting, and house work. . . and all kinds of other clutter. 

"Hello," a voice greeted.

Seungkwan jumped slightly, startled. Next to him stood a man: black hair, thin rimmed glasses covering sharp eyes. "Boo Seungkwan, welcome," the man added, smiling.

Considering that he was a hot topic these days, Seungkwan wasn't surprised that the man knew who he was. "Hello," he greeted back. 

"How may I help you?"

"I need… something."

The man gestured around him, and the jade pipe between his fingers traced a small smoke trail when he did so. The smoke of tobacco irritated Seungkwan's nostrils. "As you can see, I have many things to offer."

Seungkwan shook his head, "I have a wish."

Recognition gleamed in the man's eyes, and something dangerous lingered there, reminding Seungkwan that he was about to make a deal with a devil. "My name is Wonwoo. Just Wonwoo, no need for you to know the rest of my name," the man explained, gesturing for Seungkwan to sit down on the sofa set in the middle of the room.

Seungkwan took a few steps close to it, but didn't sit. Wonwoo looked at him for a second, but said nothing about it.

"What do you desire?"

"... Revenge."

Seungkwan's eyes could still see the fire; his ears could still hear the screams; it was all too real, still burning in his rage filled heart. 

Wonwoo took a hit from his pipe, and the embers in it lit when he inhaled. The smoke that he blew out of mouth was a misty red. "I see…,” he closed his eyes, like he was contemplating something. A distant bell ringed in Seungkwan's ears, and it sounded like a siren call, like something dark was shifting in the distance.

“You do know the price for your wish, right?" Wonwoo stood up, getting close to Seungkwan.

“If you need something of value then…," Seungkwan held out his hand, pulling off one of the two rings that were sitting on his finger, “you can have this, it has belonged to my famil-“

Wonwoo stopped him from continuing, refusing the ring that was being offered to him. “It is not that ring I want.”

“I heard you wanted something that had an emotional value to it."

“That is correct.” Wonwoo nodded, taking another hit from his pipe. 

Silence filled the room, a clock in the corner kept ticking, slowly.

“I want that sword,” Wonwoo pointed towards the weapon by Seungkwan’s side.

Something broke in Seungkawn's chest, he felt a sharp pang and his soul felt pure _fear._ He took a step back. “Not this. You can’t have this," he said between clenched teeth. Everything but that sword.

“That is exactly why I want it. That is the price of your wish, Boo Seungkwan.”

The man’s eyes were gleaming with an unnatural golden light to them. The smile on his lips gave Seungkwan the shivers. Wonwoo moved one hand in front of him, a gesture that indicated that he was waiting for him to hand over the weapon.

_Not this, please. This is all I have, this is all I have left._

Seungkwan closed his eyes. He already had to throw away everything dear to him once. He had said goodbye to allies, he had fled like a coward, he had been forced to leave everything behind. And when the ashes had settled down, the only thing left of his palace had been his personal guards.

The clock kept ticking.  
Six.  
Five.  
Four.  
Three.  
Two.  
And then there was One.

And then… Only Seungkwan was left.  
Alone.

 _Alone_.

He bit his lip. All of those years he'd spent on creating something greater, something that would help his species. All of it was gone in the fire, all of it ashes. All of it blood, all of it drowned in the water.

Seungkwan closed his eyes.

If everything was gone, then he had to find another purpose. He had to keep going. He had to throw away the last piece of his past.

Seungkwan held the sword out in front of him. It whispered to him, desperate and unrestrained.

_Alone, don’t leave me alone._

He pretended to not to hear its pleadings. He pretended not to feel.

Wonwoo took it from his hands, gently.

It almost felt like Seungkwan had given up on it too easily, and something in his chest broke even more, destroyed to minuscule pieces.  
Wonwoo unsheathed the blade, and the sword gleamed. It began to whisper again, but found no one who would hear it. It shut up, finally.

Upon sheathing the sword back into its scabbard, Wonwoo looked elated. Seungkwan on the other hand was in pieces.

“Very well,” Wonwoo said. Something in his eyes shifted, something not quite like pity, but very close to it. “Do tell, where are you allies?”

“I do not have any,” Seungkwan answered. His voice was hollow, dull and fractured– his soul's wound exposed like a deep cut.

“Revenge is not a duty reserved to solitude,” Wonwoo said, narrowing his eyes. A smile formed on his lips– it was a small thing. A gentle one at that, Seungkwan didn’t know what to think of it.

“Let me help you, as part of your wish”

Seungkwan blinked. “Why?”

“As I just said, this is for your wish”

“... So be it then.” Seungkwan pulled up the hood of his cape, ready to leave.

“Boo Seungkwan, just one more thing,” Wonwoo stopped him, his hand still holding the sword. 

Seungkwan didn’t move, but he didn’t turn in Wonwoo’s direction either, he just stood there, a clear sign that he was listening.

“Does Vernon know that you gave away his weapon?”

Seungkwan pressed his lips together. Something ached in his chest, like a dull knife. “No, he does not need it anymore.”

And with that he was gone.

* * *

**F L A S H B A C K**

**L A S T . N I G H T**

Somewhere in Soul City, an ambulance stood still, its lights illuminated the dark streets. Rain was pouring down heavily, but the spectators payed that no mind; they stood, gathered around the ambulance, gossiping away.

It was a curious case it seemed. A madman, someone whispered, his clothes were like he came straight out of a fantasy movie, someone else said.

_Did you see what happened?_

_Probably someone attacked the poor man, the poor madman._

_He was bleeding so much._

When the paramedics emerged with a body on the stretcher, everyone tried to get a better look, and stretched their necks, pushing each other in the small crowd.

No sheet over his body; the man was still alive.

The ambulance doors closed, and it drove away with the same speed it came. The small crowd dissipated.

Standing on a rooftop nearby, Boo Seungkwan was watching. Vernon’s sword by his side, cape full of water. And just as the crowd withdrew, so did he.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing and writing for the few days that I was ok, and this AU has never actually left my brain, so I have like at least other five storylines that I have to slowly fill in before I get to the actual plot.
> 
> Tomorrow I think I will post one more, after editing it a bit.


End file.
